


Brilliant

by xxcentaurus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcentaurus/pseuds/xxcentaurus
Summary: College AU. John isn't feeling well, and he can't help but fantasize about his roommate as he waits for his sickness to pass.





	Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://xxcentaurus.tumblr.com)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Hazy, nauseating pain, throbbed through John's head, as he laid in bed. The soft sheets clung to his perspiring body, leaving him feeling trapped, but with no motivation to get up, it wasn't an issue. His dark lashes brushed his cheeks as he struggled to keep his eyes open. His lids were heavy, but the pounding in his head, and churn in his stomach relentlessly kept him conscious. Sleep sounded euphoric; he wanted nothing more than to drift off and hide from reality. But it felt _impossible_.

John couldn't remember the last time he was sick. He thought it must have been years ago, when he was still living at home. But now, he'd have to endure it himself. His head lolled to the side, as he panted lightly, breathing through his mouth.

At the very least, he thought he could be thankful his roommate was away for the weekend. The last thing he wanted was for Alexander to see him in such a pitiful state. He mindlessly glanced at the other student's side of the room. He had left binders and textbooks scattered carelessly on his bed, along with a few sweaters and his laptop. John wondered how Alexander could be so brilliant, yet so seemingly unorganized at the same time.

He smirked at his own disoriented thoughts. But one stuck. Alexander was _brilliant_. John admired his relentless determination, and witty intellect. He was simply amazing, already top of his class in political sciences, and in John's opinion, on his way to doing something incredible.

Sometimes, albeit, when his own defence mechanisms were down, his mind too tired— or in this case too hazy to come up with excuses, John thought brilliant hardly scratched the surface. He thought about his roommate more intimately. Perhaps his charming smile, or the soft hazel of his eyes. And if John really let his mind wander, perhaps he'd picture himself running his fingers through Alexander's messy hair. He closed his eyes, letting his foggy thoughts take over.

He heard the sound of a door creaking open, but he was convinced it was just a figment of his imagination. Alexander wasn't suppose to be back until Monday.

"John?" He heard his name somewhere far off. "Hey, are you alright?"

Light footsteps aroused him from his dreamy haze. He sleepily cracked open his eyes, deep green irises behind heavy lashes. Alexander was standing over his bed, his face contorted in what he could only describe as concern.

"A-Alex." He slurred weakly, his throat congested.

It was instinct when he shakily reached for his roommate. And when he weakly closed his fingers around the lose fabric of his dark blue sweater, begging him to come closer. Alexander's hair looked as soft and messy as it did in his imagination, and he couldn't help but wonder if that's where he was now. He wasn't suppose to be home, so perhaps, Alexander _wasn't_ really standing in front of him— now carefully sitting himself on the edge of the bed. Perhaps it was his sickness, his disoriented mind playing tricks on him.

And if that's all it was, John wasn't fearful.

"Alex, y-you're brilliant, you know that?" He could barely hear himself speak, to the point where he wondered if words were really leaving his lips.

"John, you're sick, why didn't you call me?"

John closed his eyes when Alexander reached forward and touched his forehead. When he opened them, he half expects his roommate to be gone, but smiled when he came back into view.

"Y-you were busy, and stuff." He paused to gather his thoughts. "I-I didn't want to bother you."

Alexander rolled his eyes, but the playful smirk on his face reassured John that he was only teasing.

"You're lucky I forgot my laptop then."

John stared absentmindedly at Alexander, hardly hearing what he was saying, lost in his own thoughts. He would say again, that it was purely instinct, when he pulled Alexander forward, feverishly trying to close the space between them.

"Don't leave okay?" His words sounded more like thoughts, as he rushed through them.

"I wasn't going to." He shrugged. "I just texted Gil and told him you're sick."

John watched as Alexander kicked off his shoes, and tossed his sweater onto his own bed. He stretched his back, before lying down beside him. "This what you mean?"

He nodded tiredly, his face flushed from their closeness, but his mind still far too foggy to try to diffuse the situation. In fact, John found himself relishing their intimacy. It was his own imagination after all, he couldn't come up with a logical reason for why it wasn't.

"Alex, I-I, y-you're amazing really, y-you're handsome, a-and kind," he coughed lightly, pushing his face into Alexander's shoulder, "the best, best friend I could ask for."

John felt him tense, but in his disoriented state he couldn't think to be nervous or worried. He just continued to stay close, carefully turning on his side and taking Alexander's arm in a loose hold.

"You must be really sick, you've complimented me twice now."

John slid himself forward, leaning his chin on Alexander's shoulder, and lazily lying against the pillow.

"There's also that. You're a lot more affectionate than usual, but I'm not complaining or anything. As long as you don't get me sick." Alexander chuckled lightly, as he reached over to ruffle John's hair. The brown curls were askew from tossing and turning in bed, and in some places they were stuck to his forehead, perspiration gluing them down.

"I bet you won't remember any of this tomorrow." Alexander's voice resonated through the room, bringing a sense of comfort to John. "I will though, and if I wasn't so comfortable lying here, I'd record you, because I don't think you'd believe some of this."

John hummed in response. He moved his hand from Alexander's arm to thread through his hair, like he had before, except this time it felt more real. It was as if his imagination was allowing him to feel the soft, wavy texture between his fingers.

"You like me or something John? I can't believe this is all because you're sick. But to tell you the truth, that could just be me being hopeful." He laughed lightly. "Anyways, you should try to get some sleep okay?" 

Sleep no longer felt impossible, especially now that he wasn't alone. John closed his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

* * *

 

The next morning John slowly awoke. He blinked, yawning tiredly, as he brought a hand to his head. His fever must have broken during the night, because he could definitely say he felt better.

"Good morning John, did you sleep well?"

Alexander? But he wasn't suppose to be back until Monday. How could he possibly be here? As he sat up, faded memories, that John had previously discarded as his imagination flooded back. He covered his mouth, his face becoming hot, and his eyes widening. He looked up at his roommate, terror and embarrassment etched onto his face.

"Oh, Alex, you're here?"

How much of the bits and pieces that returned to him really happened? But more importantly, was there more that he couldn't remember?

"Yeah, I forgot my laptop, but when I came to get it you were super sick and I didn't want to leave you."

John nodded in acknowledgement. He watched Alexander sit on the edge of his bed, offering him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry if I said or did anything, weird."

He sat up slowly, and began fiddling with the sheet draped loosely over his legs, trying to distract himself from the man in front of him. He hadn't really played with his hair, had he? And the lingering warmth of Alexander pressed against him, was his imagination, wasn't it? He hated confronting the soft yet erratic feelings he held for Alexander, because they were simply overbearing. They were merely fleeting, he'd tell himself. Besides, Alexander couldn't possibly feel the same way. John lowered his head, embarrassment mixed with some sort of internal ache wouldn't leave him.

He liked Alexander—no that wasn't enough to describe it—he _loved_ Alexander, but he hated admitting it, even to himself. Because Alexander couldn't possibly feel the same, Alexander liked girls; he liked Angelica or Eliza, or just, someone who wasn't John.

"Nothing I didn't like, don't worry." He felt Alexander touch his shoulder. "Why do you look so down?"

John shrugged; he didn't want to talk about it, let alone with Alexander himself.

"You were sick, I'm not holding it against you." He laughs lightly, flashing John a sheepish smile.

Somehow hearing that made him feel worse. As if the reckless, risk taking part of him wished Alexander held his actions against him, because then the anxious glimmer in his chest would finally be able to dissolve. Because then, John would know for sure.

"But what if I want you to." The words left his mouth before he had a chance to think, and John would by all means take them back if he could. But the world wasn't that generous.

A short silence followed, and John was already trying to think of something to say to cover for himself. But to his surprise, Alexander replied.

"Then I'd have to ask why, and maybe share something myself."

John raised his head, timidly meeting Alexander's stare. What did he mean by share something? It couldn't possibly be what John could only wish it was. That would be, well, amazing, but completely insane. The universe didn't favour John to that extent, or did it? His heart pounded against his ribs, and at times, John worried it was loud enough for Alexander himself to hear it.

"Share what?"

Alexander's confidence and charisma seemed to waver, if only for a moment. He shrugged, before moving his hand from John's shoulder to playfully caress his cheek, running his thumb over his soft jawline.

"I like you John." His cheeks were rosy, but his charming smile didn't falter. "You've been my best friend since we got into this place, but sometimes I'm thinking we don't have to just be best friends you know?"

John let out a surprised gasp. For a moment he felt breathless, his heart rapping viciously against his ribs, and his face hot. Alexander felt the same way? He wanted to be something more than best friends? It was unbelievable, it was exceptional, the mere thought had felt miles and miles away, yet here he was, confessing something he always saw as utterly surreal.

"I want you, you're amazing, and so brilliant, I can't believe you want me too? You want me too right, cause if that was a joke I think I might go cry or something." He laughs nervously after racing through his words. "I'm sorry, I got a bit, overexcited. I-I like you too."

"Glad we're on the same page."

Suddenly Alexander leaned forward, gently readjusting his hand on the side of John's face. Alexander was going to kiss him, wasn't he? John's heart somehow managed to beat faster, as he shakily moved his hand to Alexander's shoulder, and closed his eyes.

Their lips brushed together, and for a fleeting moment he felt Alexander smile against his mouth. But then there was only the warmth of his lips against John's own. A subtle sweetness laced the kiss, and as he relaxed, he found his heart rate did as well.

Alexander had always been full of surprises, and perhaps this one was the _most_ amazing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic, feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
